


Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Prompt: Reunion

by Shadow012



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Spoilers, Taking Suggestions, prompt, what should I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow012/pseuds/Shadow012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in a car trip, I just finished Kingdom Hearts 3D on he car trip back, I'm replaying my copy of Birth By Sleep, and a spark sprung up, and I just started writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Prompt: Reunion

"Sometimes we act recklessly to protect those we love..."  
Terra, wreathed in a dark aura, charges Master Xehanort, Keyblade in hand, while Xehanort takes his own fighting stance, smirking, knowing Terra's succumbing to darkness assured his victory...  
Next panel   
"Sometimes, we will throw away everything we have for those we love..."  
Ventus and Vanitas clashing within their now fused heart, Keyblade against X-blade, Ventus fighting with everything he has to shatter the accursed weapon their union formed, knowing that doing this will kill him as well   
Next panel   
"Sometimes we will risk our lives for those we love..."   
Aqua being choked out by terranort, kicking and squirming, still yet unwilling to fight the man who is her best friend, but not...  
Next panel   
"Sometimes, we'll forget those we love... Sometimes, we think we'll never see them again... Sometimes, we believe we've failed them... But always remember, that the ones you love are you strength, are your support... And no matter how far apart... How lost you may seem..."  
A tri-shot of Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Terra trapped in his Keyblade armor in its resting stance, the sand storm of the Keyblade graveyard whipping around the empty husk of his armor. Ventus, sitting in the secret chamber of Castle Oblivion, resting in his eternal sleep he can supposedly never awaken from, a small smile on his face. Aqua, falling into the darkness, having thrown herself into the realm in a last ditch effort to save one of her best friends, eyes close and smiling, a tear rolling down her cheek, accepting her fate.  
Next panel   
"... That one day, you will see them again."   
A shot of all three of them, looking Ethereal and spirit like, In a hug, Terra's arms wrapped around Ven and Aqua, holding them close to him, Ventus and aqua having their left and right arms wrapped around each other, their other arms wrapped around Terra's back, clasped together, all of them smiling, tears of joy rolling down their cheeks in their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Soooooo yeah. I decided to post this here since none of my friends are into Kingdom a Hearts, and I was wondering what fellow fans would think/ Add. Should I practice my art, and develop this into a comic? Should I find a way to expand this, and turn it into a Fiction? Tell me what you guys think, if you read this, I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
